What the future holds
by Midnight's Demon Angel
Summary: What starts out as a simple fight escalates to much more. But will the feelings be returned or was it just another accisdent? Yaoi don't like don't read. sasunaru and others. rated M for later chapter and language
1. the original sin

A/N: This is my first fic so don't kill me if it isn't up to par, k? please review it would make me happy. You can send flames but only if you tell me a way to improve with the flames or they will just be rejected. To anyone who does review you will get a cookie of your choice. Ok that's all for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly, if I did do you think that I would be writing fan fiction come on people.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

On with the story….

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Sasuke teme is that all you got? I could do better in my sleep!" Yelled a certain hyperactive bold knuckle headed ninja while dodging a round house kick from a certain Sasuke.

"hn" was all the reply that he got. You could feel the tension in the air. It wasn't the normal kind of tension either there was something else there as well but you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

"Oi, Teme I will be hokage and then you will be sorry!" This time Sasuke didn't reply. He was getting annoyed at the baka's constant yelling, but of course being an Uchiha he didn't show that on his face. Naruto and he had been fighting for four hours in a clearing in the forest. (Probably made bigger by their fighting but hey) Naruto was doing his best and got in a few good kicks and punches at Sasuke.

'Dobe, why do you make me feel this way? You're beautiful never ending blue eyes, that cheerful and annoying smile, that loud obnoxious voice, your weird ramen addiction, and the way that you change when you fight. You get angry and serious, well most of the time.' Sasuke was knocked out of his musings when a punch came to his face. He blocked it and sent a butterfly kick in return, which knocked Naruto off of his feet and onto the ground. In a few short second Sasuke had him pinned. Naruto noticing this started to struggle around like mad to try to get Sasuke off of him but to no avail. Sasuke had his signature winning smirk on his face, but was panting all the while. Minutes past and Naruto stopped struggling and was lying still breathing heavily. Sasuke looked down at the blond boy beneath him panting. Oh how he wished that he was panting from other activities that didn't include fighting. Sasuke looked into his Kitsune's eyes and slowly leaned down.

'Wait when did Naruto become his kitsune? Oh well I like and that it the way that it shall stay. Any way back to what we were doing. Okay, what we were going to do' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was leaning down and slowly brought his lips to Naruto's.

'What the hell is Sasuke doing?' Naruto thought as he felt a pair of warm lips upon his.

Naruto didn't struggle so Sasuke saw that as a good sign to intensify the kiss. Slowly Sasuke asked for entrance into Naruto's mouth which was followed by a gasp so sasuke took the chance and stuck his tough into Naruto's warm mouth. Trying to map out his entire mouth and memorize Naruto's sweet taste. Naruto slowly moaned and started to kiss back. Soon before they new it they were in a full on make out session. But they soon pulled apart for that dreaded thing known to the living world as air. Realizing what he had done Sasuke quickly got off of Naruto and backed up. Naruto slowly got to his feet to see that Sasuke was looking at him a bit afraid. Naruto was too shocked to say but what was that feeling in his stomach. He felt like there were butterflies there but they weren't nervous butterflies that were butterflies of contentment. Was he attracted to Sasuke? Well he knew that he was since that first kiss they stared, but this was actually proving it to him, but since Sasuke kissed him did that mean that Sasuke liked him too? Well omly one way to find out.

"Sasuke, hehe um… that was a good fight." 'Damn stupid Naruto that's not what you wanted to say and you know it.' Sasuke looked at him like he was out of his mind. Which of course he probably was but that didn't mean anything.

"hn, yeah but you need to work on your blocking if you want to become hokage." Sasuke replied to the odd question.

"Hey shut up teme, my blocks are ….. Hang on wait did you just say some thing some what nice to me?" asked Naruto blinking in surprise. "OH NO! The world is coming to an end run for your lives!" screamed Naruto.

"Shut up dobe. No one want to hear your screaming." Sasuke said in his usual stotic voice. 'How could I let that slip? He has to figure it out on his own if he really wants to become hokage.' Thought Sasuke to himself.

"Same time tomorrow teme? I need all of the practice I can get, even if it is with you."

"Che. Fine, meet me at the bridge." Sasuke said "And Naruto that kiss I'm sorry." He added as and after thought. Then he was gone.

"Thank you Sasuke, thank you." Naruto said sadly, but maybe there is a little hope for him after all. Just maybe.

M-D-A+

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short but they will get longer I promise. I love reviews so if you could please give me some or else I won't update…. Hmmm give me 5 yes count them 5 reviews before I will update. Until then laterz.


	2. After Thoughts

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It meant so much to me. Ok enough with the sappy stuff from now on there will be different povs ok. If any one would like to be my beta reader if you could e-mail me I would really be happy. Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: in some other parallel universe I own Naruto but sadly in this one I do not.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Last chapter:**

"Hey shut up teme, my blocks are ….. Hang on wait did you just say some thing some what nice to me?" asked Naruto blinking in surprise. "OH NO!!! The world is coming to an end run for your lives!!!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Shut up dobe. No one want to hear your screaming." Sasuke said in his usual stotic voice. 'How could I let that slip? He has to figure it out on his own if he really wants to become hokage.' Thought Sasuke to himself.

"Same time tomorrow teme? I need all of the practice I can get, even if it is with you."

"Che. Fine, meet me at the bridge." Sasuke said "And Naruto that kiss I'm sorry." He added as and after thought. Then he was gone.

"Thank you Sasuke, thank you." Naruto said sadly, but maybe there is a little hope for him after all. Just maybe.

A/N: on with the next chapter. Shall we?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++M-D-A+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto's POV

'That kiss was weird. Not unwanted but weird. I mean is he bipolar or something? One minute we're fighting and the next we're like making out. All this thinking is making my brain hurt. I'll think some more over some ramen. Hey, maybe I can get Iruka to treat me and maybe get some advice from him as well.'

While deep in thought Naruto didn't notice the tree right in front of him until he almost crashed into it. Hopping onto one of the higher branches he took a small break. Even though he wasn't tired.

'Maybe I should collect my thoughts before I do anything else I mean someone could have attacked me and I wouldn't even have noticed. But that kiss it was just there. Sasuke has such warm lips and I guess he can be kind of nice when he wants to be, but he is just such and ass hole most of the time. Why do I feel this way? Why me? Why? Why? Why? It's just not fair! I'll think about this later I need to get some ramen in me that will calm me down but then I have to find Iruka. But wait wasn't I just doing that? Is the whole world against me?'

"I'm loosing my mind." Said Naruto out loud breaking from his thoughts. Just then he heard a soft rustling in the bushes. But that wasn't all he herd there was also a very faint voice as well or more like moans. Being the curious person that he is, he hopped down from limb to limb to see what in the hell was going on. He finally got low enough to see what was going on and…

"HOLY SHIT BATMAN!!"

(A/N: I know they probably don't know about batman but I felt like putting it in there b/c I'm the author and I can do whatever I want.)

The two people below him were passionately making out until they heard Naruto's very loud yell. They jumped apart quickly. Naruto was blushing furiously by this point.

"Ano, um…..gomen nasi….. I… umm yeah… I'll be going now." And with that he was on his way again. Mind you he was still blushing like a tomato.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++M-D-A+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke's POV

'I can't believe Naruto can be such an idiot you give him one compliment and he starts to yell. But when we fight he is the only one that can give me a challenge besides Kakashi. Sakura isn't that good a fighting but when no one's around she is okay to fight with I guess. Okay not really that's a lie. Naruto is a loud mouth hyperactive knuckle head but he does put up a good fight. Kakashi is perverted but very strong and he does have sharingan and he does teach me new jutsus but I still like fighting with Naruto better. It's more fun. Wait did I just say it was fun fighting with Naruto? Well as long as I don't say it out loud all will be well.'

He leaped to the next branch and was almost home when he heard it.

"HOLY SHIT BATMAN!!'

'Must Naruto always be so loud? He probably fell or something. What a baka.'

Sasuke ignored him and went on his way. Hopping from branch to branch and soon was standing in front of the large Uchiha estate. (A/N: large my ass the thing is fucking huge, but to Sasuke it could seem large. I mean he did live there his entire life.) Digging around for his key in his pocket there was a large round of squealing and girlish shrieks just as he put the key in the lock and opened his door. He looked back and saw about twenty if not more fan girls. Quickly shutting and locking the door Sasuke made his way up to his room to take a shower. Climbing the stairs that led up to his room he noticed just how empty his house was, and not for the first time either. 'This house has seemed empty since…. No don't think about him. All you have to do is kill him and everything will be better….I hope anyway.' Again ignoring the emptiness he entered his room and shed his clothing. Looking around his room it seemed just as empty as the rest of the house.

Though really the room was not that empty. The room consisted of a queen size four poster mahogany bed with black curtains and dark blue sheets with the Uchiha symbol on them up against a window, a large mahogany wardrobe in the corner opposite the bed. On the same wall as the wardrobe was a door that led to a nice size bathroom. On either side of the bed were two nightstands. On the same wall as the door when you first entered the room was a book shelf and a full length mirror. Opposite that wall was as large pair of double glass doors that led out onto a balcony. The walls in the room were a dark blue like everything else.

While in the show Sasuke started subconsciously thinking about Naruto and about the kiss they had shared earlier that day. Slowly reaching up and touching his lips he felt an odd warmth spread through out his body.

"No I can't have feelings for him they will only get in the way of me killing my brother and if Itachi found out he could use Naruto against me."

Pushing these feelings and thoughts to the of his mind he finished rinsing himself off and stepped out of the shower taking a dark blue towel and wrapping it around his waist he went to his room and put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt with the Uchila crest on it as always and a pair of sandals and went to his kitchen to find something to eat.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++M-D-A+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naruto's POV

'Well I guess Iruka Sensei won't be getting me ramen. I was sooo looking for advice but seeing as he is with… oh I don't want to think about it. I could still get advice especially now.' Quickly without thinking about it he had made his way to his apartment. Looking for his keys he quickly inserted them in the door and let himself in. His apartment wasn't neat but it wasn't completely a disaster either it was more like organized chaos. He went to the pantry and got out some ramen seeing as he wouldn't be getting Iruka to take him out anytime soon.

Sitting down and enjoying his ramen he thought about tomorrow. 'Should I pretend like nothing happened or should I make him talk about it and see if he really means it. Uhggg, I'm so confused. Stupid Sasuke teme making my life hard I could have gone on and not had to think about this but noooo he can't leave anything alone can he? You know what I'll just talk to him tomorrow. Yeah that's what I'll do. Hm, easier said than done. What am I going to say? What? As Shikimaru would say this is too troublesome.'

Saving his thoughts for later he went to his room and took a shower. His room wasn't very big. It had a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet, and a door that led to the bathroom and everything was orange except for the wood work which he couldn't paint or the landlord would kick him out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++M-D-A+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well sadly that is all for now. I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update in months. Why because my computer blew up. Literally it blew up there was smoke and sparks and even a few flames, but then I got a new one. Turns out that there was false wiring. But during that time I wrote like 7 chapters so I'll update soon… but you have to give me 10 reviews this time. Also BETA WANTED!!!! Please… e-mail me if you're interested. Please my grammar sucks and I could use all the help I can get. Thanks ttfn.


End file.
